pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Джонсон, Рэй Уильям
Рэ́й Уи́льям Джо́нсон (англ. Ray William Johnson; род. 1981) — комедийный видеоблогер из Нью-Йорка, получивший огромную популярность благодаря его мини-шоу «''=3''» (англ. Equals three, рус. равняется трём), которое транслируется на YouTube123, имеет более 10 миллионов подписчиков и более 2,6 миллиардов просмотров45. В своих видео автор рассматривает различные популярные вирусные ролики и мемы, найденные на просторах интернета, и высказывает своё мнение по поводу их содержания. Своими саркастичными и ироничными комментариями к видео Рэй приобрёл статус суперзвездыYouTube, набирая миллионы просмотров и задав некоторые новые тренды мемов6. Иногда Рэй сочиняет собственные песни и выпускает анимационные видео в своих выпусках; в создании этих «мультиков» ему помогают члены его группы7. Содержание * 1Карьера ** 1.1Канал Equals Three ** 1.2Your Favorite Martian ** 1.3''Breaking'' * 2Личная жизнь * 3См. также * 4Примечания * 5Ссылки Карьера Изображение шоу с 2008 по 2012 Во время обучения в Колумбийском университете Рэй Уильям Джонсон заинтересовался YouTube, как просмотром чужих видео, так и созданием собственных8. Тогда он обратил внимание, что большинство пользователей приходят на YouTube для просмотра вирусных видео или каналов своих любимых видеоблогеров. Это стало для него предпосылкой к созданию его первого шоу Equals Three, сочетающего в себе видеоблог и показ «вирусных» видео9. Канал Equals Three На YouTube-канале Equals Three (пишется «=3») Рэй Уильям Джонсон показывает, комментирует и критикует новые «вирусные» видео10. Новые выпуски шоу, как правило, выходят один раз в неделю (по вторникам). В своём шоу Джонсон взаимодействует с аудиторией, задавая в конце шоу «вопрос дня» (англ. comment question of the day) и публикуя пять лучших ответов на предыдущий вопрос. А с недавнего времени в конце выпуска Рэй просит оставить свой Skype, после чего он звонит пользователю, и в конце выпуска показывается разговор между Рэем и случайным пользователем в Skype. Канал Equals Three являлся долгое время лидером по числу подписчиков на YouTube, имея более 10 миллионов подписчиков, что позволило каналу войти в Книгу рекордов Гиннесса91112, в январе 2013 года его сместили на второе место комедийный дуэт Smosh. Новые выпуски шоу, как правило, просматриваются более миллиона раз в течение первой недели и часто появляются на главной странице YouTube. Аккаунт Рэя был заблокирован за многочисленные нарушения 3 декабря 2011 года в 15:00. Однако в 18:15 MSK канал был разблокирован. 30 декабря 2013 года, в микроблоге Twitter Рэй заявил, что собирается закрыть «=3» в 2014 году.1314 12 марта 2014 года вышел последний выпуск шоу с Рэем в качестве ведущего. Создатель канала объявил о двухмесячном перерыве в связи с кастингом на роль нового ведущего. В случае, если победитель кастинга не понравится зрителям, шоу закроется. 16 июля был представлен новый ведущий — Робби Мотц, который получил поддержку зрителей и шоу продолжило выходить с его участием.15 22 июля 2015 года Робби объявил об уходе из шоу а с 28 июля шоу ведёт Каджа Мартин. Your Favorite Martian В январе 2011 года Джонсон запустил совместный канал на YouTube под названием «YourFavoriteMartian», на котором он стал размещать анимированные музыкальные комедийные ролики1617. Песни в виртуальной группе исполняют 4 вымышленных персонажа — PuffPuff Humbert (вокалист, озвучивается Джонсоном), DeeJay (Диджей), Axel Chains (барабанщик) и Benatar (вокал, гитара/клавитара)7. Джонсон сам пишет музыку, тексты, речитативы, ударные партии, иногда сотрудничает с другими музыкантами. В настоящий момент на счету Your Favorite Martian 32 оригинальные песни, 1 ремикс и 8 каверов. С недавнего времени этот проект был отвергнут. Breaking BreakingNYC — бывший личный видеоблог (или влог) Рэя Уильяма Джонсона, открытый ещё в 2009 году, где он рассказывал о своей повседневной жизни в тот период, когда жил в Нью-Йорке. Тогда он выкладывал новые видео почти каждый день. После почти годичного перерыва Джонсон возобновил ведение блога, выкладывая видео в аналогичном формате, но более высокого качества. Новый сезон получил название Breaking Los Angeles and the Adventures of Puff Puff, видео стали появляться в блоге каждую пятницу, действие уже происходило в Лос-Анджелесе. Во втором сезоне часто появлялись различные известные люди, в том числе рэперы Wax, Hoodie Allen и Dumbfoundead, поэт Джордж Ватски, комик Габриэль Иглесиас и актёр/режиссёр Бобкэт Голдтуэйт. После того, как Джонсон взял трехмесячный перерыв в создании видео для канала, вышел в свет третий сезон Breaking Los Angeles (названный Breaking: Season 3), премьера которого состоялась 14 декабря 2011 года. Личная жизнь Несколько лет встречался с видео-блогером и режиссёром Анной Аканой, но в мае 2014 года пара рассталась.18 См. также * +100500 * This Is Хорошо Примечания ↑ Показывать компактно # ↑''' William Wei. The Most Watched Videos In September: Ray William Johnson Takes On Justin Bieber (англ.). Business Insider Inc. (1 октября 2010). Проверено 29 марта 2011. Архивировано из первоисточника 27 июля 2012. # '''↑ Matt Blum. Club Villain: “Lord Voldemort Greeted Vader With a Fist Pound” (англ.). Wired (10 марта 2011 года). — «This is a very clever music video from Your Favorite Martian, aka comedian Ray William Johnson» Проверено 29 марта 2011. Архивировано из первоисточника 27 июля 2012. # ↑''' Relaxnews. YouTube spotlight: "The Stereotypes Song" (англ.). The Independent (25 марта 2011 года). — «March 25's viral YouTube video is from Yourfavoritemartian, the cartoon music channel of YouTube celebrity reviewer Ray William Johnson.» Проверено 29 марта 2011.Архивировано из первоисточника 27 июля 2012. # '''↑ Лидеры по подписчикам. Проверено 1 июля 2011. # ↑''' Ray William Johnson. YouTube. Проверено 3 сентября 2013. # '''↑ Jay Hathaway. Co Za Asy - What Is It, and Why Is Everyone Posting It in YouTube Comments? (англ.). Urlesque (3 февраля 2011 года). Проверено 29 марта 2011. Архивировано из первоисточника 27 июля 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 http://twitter.com/#!/RayWJ/statuses/62415238233997312, Twitter, Retrieved June 22, 2011 # ↑''' Glazer, Emily Who Is RayWJ? YouTube's Top Star. My Fox Phoenix. Wall Street Journal (February 2, 2012). # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2 Humphrey, Michael (28 June 2011). Ray William Johnson: =3 Adds Up To Most-Subscribed On YouTube, Forbes # ↑''' Gasch, David (February 7, 2011). Pop!shots: ‘Equals Three’ goes viral, Boise State Arbiter # '''↑ Comedian Ray William Johnson sets new record for YouTube subscribers, Guinness World Records # ↑''' Hustvedt, Marc (28 June 2011). Ray William Johnson Now #1 Most Subscribed on YouTube, Tubefilter # '''↑ Ray William Johnson. Ray William Johnson announces Equals Three retirement. Twitter (December 30, 2013). Проверено 30 декабря 2013. # ↑''' Gutelle, Sam Ray William Johnson To End ‘=3′ Sometime In 2014. Tubefilter (December 30, 2013). Проверено 4 января 2014. # '''↑ YouTube Star Ray William Johnson Picks New Host of ‘Equals Three,’ Robby Motz (Exclusive) | Variety # ↑''' Bradshaw (January 24, 2011). Ray William Johnson’s New Project «Yourfavoritemartian» Finally Rolls Out January 26, 2011, www.zimbio.com # '''↑ About YourFavoriteMartian. Yourfavoritemartian.com # ↑ https://www.facebook.com/AnnaAkana/posts/731998313513367 Ссылки * Рэй Уильям Джонсон (англ.) на сайте Internet Movie Database * Видеоканал Рэя Уильяма Джонсона на YouTube * Видеоканал Your Favorite Martian на YouTube * Видеоканал Breaking на YouTube * Официальный сайт * Рэй Уильям Джонсон (англ.) в «Твиттере» * Официальная страница Рэя Уильяма Джонсона (англ.) в социальной сети Facebook * Рэя Уильяма Джонсона в социальной сети Google+ * Equals Three (=3)